Promise
by The Shinsengumi Muses
Summary: Nothing but 1x2 sap! Hee-chan and Duo make a promise about the war... ^__~


Notes: Sap, 1+2**  
  
Promise **  
  
By: Emmy   
  


* * *

  
After the smoke and the storm had cleared there were only three things left. The dead, the survivors, and that bad taste it left in each their own mouths. In the night air the smell of gun powder drifted everywhere. The air around them was a black, tangible mist. Shinigami stood there in the midst of it all, watching. Not doing anything, just watching as it all happened on its own.   
  
The mist carried the souls, what remained of the humans who where laying dead among the remains. It was a sad, sad sight to anyone who passed by at all. The sight, the smell, but more than anything, the knowledge. A battle was not fought there, but a massacre. The slaughter was over but the feeling still killed, even after the motion was executed.   
  
Why was that?   
  
What did that have to happen? It was the war.   
  
The war.   
  
That was what people wanted to convince themselves of, but in reality the war was just an abstract idea brought forth as a reason to kill. It was as meaningless as the people who were in it. They didn't do anything about it. They merely kept playing the game without changing anything about it. To save the outgoing would be one thing, but without the underdogs it wouldn't matter.   
  
Heero looked back to the battle field as he jumped down from Wing and walked among the ashes. It would have been the noblest thing to do given the circumstances. He wasn't ashamed nor proud of what he did. It was a thing that had to be done.   
  
Heero walked over to Duo, who has gotten into the battle on the ground, more brawling and gun warfare than the mobile suit battles. Duo abandoned his Gundam, and accepted the challenge below with dignity, Heero ended it with one blow to the remainders, staying clear of Duo's location.   
  
That was what made it a massacre.   
  
Duo was fighting a battle, but Heero was leading a slaughter.   
  
That was the difference between them.   
  
"Heero? We could have taken them down without our Gundams, why did you bring Wing into it?" Heero shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. "I didn't see any need to draw that fight out any further. The sooner we ended it here the sooner we could get the other missions done in the future."   
  
Duo looked to him in a certain disgust, "Heero, that was just inhuman."   
  
Heero shrugged, "Wars are meant to be heartless." Duo found himself nodding, "I know, but I can't seem to see anything but the bad when we should be going for the good. When will this end?" Heero bent down to the burnt earth and picked up a locket that looked to be from one of the soldiers.   
  
He opened in and a picture fell out. Heero looked to the picture and frowned as he saw the picture of a young woman. On the back of the picture was a message:   
"When you get back and win you promised to marry me! Remember your promise!"   
  
Duo looked as if he had been hit as he read the message along with Heero. "How did we do this?" Heero tore the picture in two and threw it to the ground. He looked as if he would do the same to the locket but he stopped.   
  
He took out a piece of paper and wrote a note on it. He folded it up and shut it in the locket. Heero motioned for Duo to come toward him. He obeyed, and Heero clasped the locket around Duo's neck. Duo looked at the locket around his neck, and looked to Heero. Heero kissed Duo's lips and tried to smile, "When the war is over remember this day and the promise I made to you."   
  
Duo nodded, kissing him back.   
  
"I will..."   
  


* * *

  
Duo looked out the window of Deathscythe as the two of them got back to the base they where staying at. Howard was fixing both the Gundams and making the necessary repairs as they stayed and waited for the next mission. Duo stared into space and then felt the tug of the locket around his neck.   
  
Duo looked down at it, and opened the little gold locket as a tiny piece of paper fell out. Duo never really read it, he only knew that it was a promise. He read it aloud to himself as he sat, making himself comfortable.   
  
"When this war is over you will be alive and I will still love you more than you will ever know."   
  
Duo felt something tug at his heart as he felt a tear sting his eye. "Heero, look you're making me cry!" Duo laughed to himself as he put the piece of paper back into the locket. "Promise made and sealed with a kiss, huh?" Duo mused to himself, and held the locket tight in his hands.   
  
Duo looked up as he heard a knock on the doorway of Deathscythe. Heero was standing on one of the lifts to get to that height and pounding on the window. Duo blushed a little but then put the locket tucked back into his shirt.   
  
He walked outside the gundam to Heero who greeted him with a kiss, "Why are you still here? You should be with me." Duo let Heero kiss him and obliged him by giving back. "I would have been there in a second, I wanted to see your promise."   
  
"Woah! Getting hot 'n heavy up there!" A voice called come the ground.   
  
Heero broke away and looked down. "Shut up, Howard! You watch TV, or fix Wing!" Duo shouted down. "Why go watch TV when I can get all of it and more live right here!"   
  
Duo turned to looked to Howard and growled down, "Yeah! Watch me give you a broken leg, LIVE!" Howard shrugged his shoulders, "Yeah, whatever. See you two later!" Heero then turned to look to the sky through a window.   
  
"Duo, it's getting late, do you want to get to bed?"   
  
Duo grinned like a cat, "Sure do. Just remember never to break your promise." Heero nodded and started down to the ground.   
  
"Don't worry. I never will."   
  


* * *

  
~OWARI~   
  



End file.
